Lovelivetail
by MiloMilkshake
Summary: Follow the muse as they embark on a journey to save the school..wai-wait! I mean to save Nico's Resto? Find out how they all meet in a world where wizard and other creature exist. Warning AU.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Love Live**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Urgh! I'm beat!" I groaned stretching my arms in the air.

My name is Nishikino Maki, I'm wizard. I'm a proud member of one of the most famous guild in Fiore called Lovelivetail. I'm heading back to our guild after finishing a request from a client. Well the reward isn't so bad and all I have to do is defeat a bunch of members of the guild called "Naked Mummies" for harassing a bank. Honestly what's with their name though, they're not naked nor mummies not like I wanted them to that is. Anyway I should probaby buy something to eat cause I'm starving, the last fight I had was really exausting because of those weird monkey looking guys. I scanned the area around looking for somewhere to eat and what a lucky day. I found a resto with a sign board "discount" on the front door. I quickly run to eat and opened the door. To my surprise I saw no one except for a girl, she looked troubled though but I didn't come here to be bothered or to bother, I came here for discounted food. Speaking of discount I find this store quite gloomy for some reason, there are no other customer either so it only look more dark, maybe that's the reason why they put a discount sign.(Hmm.. I wonder about the girl there.) I glanced at her and she look like she was about to break. (Is there something fascinating about the table? She's been staring at it since I came here not awhile ago.) Well enough of that my stomach's not gonna fill itself so I decided to turn to the counter again, don't wanna get caught staring. I called for the owner but there's no response. I tried again but still no one answered.

"Where's the owner?" I asked to no one but I guess I said it a little too loud as the girl from before stands and walked closer to where I am. She looked at me with her.. eyes. Looking at her features she look younger than me she even had her har into a twin tailed pony. Her skin is a bit pale and she's wearing a pink sweater. Yup she's definitely younger.

"This store is about to be close." she said with a hint of sadness.

"Oh" I said plainly. Guesd I should probably go somewhere else. I was about to walk away but suddenly she grab my hand. I turned to look at her only tovsee her..crying?!

"What?" I asked bewildered. (What's wrong with her?)

"Please.."she paused and took a deep breath before she look at me with pleading eyes.

"Please help me save this resto" she finally finished. I don't know what to say. I'm literally shock right now, one because I don't even know her and she suddenly asked for my help and two because she's been gripping my wrist really tight. I quickly pulled my hand from her grasp. She apologized.

"I don't even know you" I said backing away a bit. (Oh man so much for lucky day) I sighed.

"I-I don't have anyone else to ask and then you showed up" she said looking down.

"I promise I will repay" (Our job as a wizard is to fight and accept request from our clients not to save someone's store for being close. I wanted to tell her that but seeing her like that I just can't. I guess should think of other way to refuse her. I thought deeply as to seek for the right words.

"How am I gonna help you?" wait no that's not what I wanted to say! I argued in my mind. I should tell her a simple "no" or " find someone else" (Oh no, she's looking at me with her red orbs that reflecting hope. Oh god, what have I done?) I cursed myself, mow she's expecting for me to help.

"Just take me with you" she replied shyly.

"Why would I-" but was cut off by her sudden interruption.

"I want to be a member of a guild" she said with seriousness and determination.

(Sigh) There's no way I can turn her down now right. She just smiled at me.

"I'm Yazawa Nico"

How did things turn out like thos? I only wanted to eat but I guess that's what you call "turn of events" or something. (Anyway now thatvit settled I guess I have no choice but to take her to our guil- wai-wait!) I just realized something. How did she even know I'm a guild member, I don't remember telling her that. I quickly glanced at her, she only tilt her head innocently.

"Umm.. Yazawa-san right? How did you know that I'm-" but for the second time I was cut off. (Well that's nice of her to suddenly stopped me in the middle of my sentence) I crossed my arms but let her finish anyway.

"A guild member, you see I caught a sight of the mark on your right shoulder" she pointed at the insignia of our guild.

"Oh" I should have figured.

After that we finally decided to "really" go nack this time. We talked for a bit while were on our way. I learned that she's an "Exceed" whatever that isn I haven't heard that before so I insisted her to show me what her magic does but she told me that she will later. The most shocking thing about our conversation is that she's actually 2 years older than me.

Finally were infront of the Lovelivetail guild. She seems so fixated as she stares in awe at the huge door infront. I quietly giggled at her because she looks like a kid that have been brought to an amusement park. I wouldn't tell her that though. I reach for the big knob and opened it with force.

"I'm back!" I shouted at my co-members.

"Maki!" they all said in unison. Then turned to my side and they saw Nico. I can see Eri, Honoka, Umi and Hanayo with wide eyes.


End file.
